


come on & be slammed

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [51]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, they're both rookies playing in the nba summer league, weirdly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Aomine appears at Kagami's door, looking like some wild sex fantasy.





	come on & be slammed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 4: Quotes, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14041201#cmt14041201) aomine/kagami,
> 
> sportsfemme: I ... Am Space Jam.   
> autisticgayrey: explain  
>  sportsfemme: I need to be come on and slammed.

Daiki appeared at Taiga’s hotel door looking like one of Taiga’s wildest sex fantasies -- mostly naked, tanned and in the tightest, whitest tightie-whities Taiga had ever seen. He was also sweating copiously and panting. He looked criminally hot. 

Taiga felt his stomach do a slow somersault inside him, churning with both anxiety and desire. To be fair though, this wasn’t exactly a new thing for him. Daiki -- or rather, Aomine, then -- had been a regular feature in Taiga’s sexual imaginings since their first year in high school and even the guilt of it had worn away by this point. 

But still. Taiga was tired. He didn't know why Daiki was looking so amped when the summer league should've wrung him out. He pulled Daiki inside the hotel room and closed the door behind him. “Daiki, you idiot, are you high right now? You know we have mandatory drug tests, right?” 

Daiki looked at him earnestly. He was standing too close. Taiga could practically taste his sweat and that wasn’t as gross as it was supposed to be. 

“Taiga,” Daiki said throatily, “you gotta help me.” 

“What’s wrong with you?” 

“I … am Space Jam.”

“Explain.” 

“I need to be come on and slammed.” 

Then he grinned broadly and Taiga knew that he’d been played. 

*

Sex with Daiki was good. Sex with Daiki who had made him almost blindingly angry was exponentially better. Taiga didn’t really want to examine why that was -- he knew that his sexual development had taken a left turn somewhere, but he didn’t have much time to examine it. He had always been more of a doer than a thinker anyway. And right now, he was doing Daiki. 

Daiki was loud and obnoxious and he swore every time Taiga’s dick pushed into him, and then flicked him a nasty grin, part bait and all bravado, mocking Taiga for his softness. All with a dick in his ass. He was unbearable. 

Taiga was in love with him, so deeply that he thought he’d choke with it, some days. 

After they were fucked out -- it never lasted too long when they pushed and pulled at each other like this -- Taiga sighed and stretched out. He sniffed at his pits and decided, yep, he reeked. Probably needed a shower. He poked Daiki in the ribs, but the other man only moaned and moved away from him.

“The first movie I remember seeing was Space Jam,” Taiga said. Daiki ignored him. 

“I had the shoes, the sheets, the pajamas. I cried when my mom wouldn’t allow me to stay up and watch MJ’s games.” 

“Yeah, I knew you were a basketball stan, Bakagami,” Daiki said lazily, flipping around and pressing a huge hot hand against Taiga’s side. Taiga pressed against him for a moment. 

“Do you wanna watch?” 

“It’s on Netflix.” 

They’d spoken at the same time. By mutual accord, Taiga opened the TV and started the movie. The familiar music played and he idly cleaned the come from Daiki’s hair.


End file.
